Ignored
by Noini
Summary: He was the only one that she trusted and he broke her heart. How could she accept him now
1. Chapter 1

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own the couch I sat on all day writing this!_

A/N this actually started out as a Drabble which turned into a one shot but now has three chapters I may extend it later but not on my to do list yet. It is a little angsty at first.

Chapter 1

Jake how could you?

Bella was only eight but she understood too much for her age, she had been let down by most of her family in her short life but she blamed herself she believed that she bored everyone and that nobody really wanted her around.

She thought her dad got bored with her so her mom took her away to Phoenix, what other reason would there be for her Daddy not to fight to keep her with him, why else would he have packed her bag and put it into the trunk of the car and then go back into the house without so much as a "bye Bella."

She also understood that her Mommy also got bored with her but she called it Renee time or as Bella considers it I need a break from Bella time. When this happens she is sent back to her father anything from a couple of weeks to a couple of months Bella never knew when she would be sent away or when she would return home, sometimes she would find out she was leaving that morning and other times she would find out that she was been sent home a few hours before her flight. She never got to say goodbye to anyone and she never knew when she would see them again.

Renee was getting bored with her more and more so she was spending more and more time in La Push with her Dad. At first she was ecstatic because she thought Charlie wanted her there but she quickly realised that was not the reason. Renee's boyfriend kept changing his mind about whether she wanted Bella around or not so Renee sent her back to her dads to give them alone time.

Today she had overheard Charlie tell Billy on the phone that Renee did not want her back she was to stay here for good, and Charlie was furious he didn't have the time or the skills to have her here all the time, and what about Tracy he couldn't remember the last time he got to spend any time alone with her he felt like he was a school boy sneaking around with his girlfriend when Bella was around. This surprised her she didn't know Daddy had a girlfriend and she didn't understand why he didn't tell her or introduce her; maybe his girlfriend was just like Phil and didn't like her either. Uncle Billy calmed him down and reminded him that Sarah would mind her when Charlie was busy or needed alone time.

So this is how she found herself in Aunty Sarah's house. Normally she loved being here as this is where her Jake lives, Jake was her best friend and he always played with her and seemed to enjoy spending time with her, until this visit. He was different now he had loads of friend around all the time mostly boys and they didn't want to play with a stupid girl; girls were icky especially pale faced friends. So this visit Jake and Bella would pretend to Aunt Sarah that they were going to play with together but once they were out of her sight they would separate and he would go play with Quil and Embry and she would sit in the woods alone and wait for him to collect her on his way back home so Sarah would see them return together. They never spoke anymore and she did not understand what she did he just told her one day that they were not playing together anymore and she was to stay at that tree until he came back for her. So that is what she did.

Until one day, he forgot to collect her as he got invited to the beach with Quils family so Bella stayed by the tree all day, she was hungry and thirsty but she was scared to leave in case Jake came back and was angry she was gone. It started to get dark and she was scared but she stayed because she trusted Jake would never forget about her and he would be back. It got completely dark and she was so cold and she wouldn't be able to find her way home now anyway as she couldn't see anything. The noises in the forest scared her, she could hear the wolves howl and they seemed so close. She was so cold, she was used to the heat in Phoenix not the cold and damp of La Push, she curled up in a ball at the base of a tree and cried. She cried because her mother was so selfish, she cried because her father didn't care about her, she cried because Jake didn't love her anymore either and she cried because as always she was all alone and she was scared so very very scared.

She couldn't sleep but eventually she stopped crying something inside her just broke, she was not sad she just didn't care about anything anymore. When the sun came up she stood up and made her way back to the Blacks house she walked out of the forest and walked up the back steps and into the kitchen, the whole family were sitting there eating breakfast not one of them seemed to have even noticed that she was gone. She banged the door shut and walked into the living room and picked up her bag which was still sitting beside the sofa from the day before.

"Sweetie! How did you get here, what happened? Sarah asked kindly.

"I never left." Bella snapped. "Your darling son left me in the woods yesterday like he does every time I come to visit while he plays with his real friends and tells me to stay until he comes back but yesterday he never came back." She spat.

"I notice how you all missed me including my darling father, but don't worry I am quite capable of minding myself and I don't need to be babysat or minded, and Billy you can tell my father I don't care who he is sleeping with I lived with Renee I doubt anything I see or notice will surprise or shock me, but don't expect me to speak to him or any of you again." She then turned to her ex best friend and looked him straight in the eye. "Jacob Ephraim Black, I never want to see or speak to you again and you are DEAD to me."

Bella refused to go to the Blacks house ever again and true to her word she pretty much ignored them and her father from that day on. They all eventually gave up trying to apologise for forgetting about her and not realising she was missing. Jake tried the hardest to make amends, he felt so guilty for what happened, and he knew she adored him but his friends convinced him that he couldn't have a girl as a best friend. He will always regret his actions and even found it hard to forgive his friends. His Mom was another story completely, she was devastated she couldn't even think of a punishment for Jake as she was so full of remorse for raring a child who would do that and also was so angry with herself not to realise that Bella was missing, she just presumed that Charlie had collected her when she was out. She was extremely angry that Charlie had never came to collect his child but Billy then told her he had agreed with Charlie that Bella could stay overnight if he arranged a date with Tracy. Billy forgot to tell Sarah and he presumed Charlie had collected Bella when she was not there when he got home from work.

Years past and Bella never forgot about her Jake but still refused to talk to him or his family, he also never forgot about Bella and missed her company. Bella refused to be bounced around between Mother and Father so she just stayed in La Push and refused the be minded or babysat by anyone, she went to school got top grades, came home studied and went to bed, she had no interaction with her classmates only on project work when necessary. Bella needed no one and wanted no one, or that is how she acted. But when she was home alone and no one could hear her she cried for her childhood, she cried for the lack of family and she cried for the hole in her chest that used to be filled with her Jake. But she refused to be reliant on anyone again and she just got on with living.

It all changed one night when Bella was around sixteen Bella had gone for run around the forest trail, she did this when she was thinking or bored. She was thinking of all the strange happenings in the reservation, a lot of the boys were growing really fast, much faster than normal and seemed to have no need for clothes, she had heard gossip and belief in the reservation that they were a cult or a group of druggies but the council seemed to love them and treated them with a lot of respect. Sam Uley seemed to be the leader and some of the seniors in her school started to follow him and then Jake and his friends joined the gang. Since joining Jake had stopped trying to be her friend and he seemed to be friends with Quil and Embry again after distancing himself from them for so long.

Bella was as curious as the other about what was happening in the reservation but after years of disinterest Bella didn't even know how to figure out what was happening. She had not looked directly at Jake for eight years they were now in the same class as she skipped a grade last year as she had done so many AP classes. The teachers soon learnt that Bella Swan did not work on the same groups as Jacob Black nor would she sit at the same table. When Mr Smith tried to force the issue she walked out of the class and changed her subjects straight away. Some say it was Mr Smith's loss as Bella Swan was the only student who enjoyed Shakespeare.

Bella stopped running at a particular spot of the forest trail, it was the part that overlooked the Cliffs she always stopped here and looked out at the sun setting over the ocean, she loved this time of day, and it was usually quiet and peaceful. Ever since the night she spent alone in the forest she had no fear of the forest or being alone at night.

She began to make her way home when she heard a sniggering voice. "Look what we have here." A Tall black haired pale man stepped from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Bella demanded.

"Why, you of course." He smirked.

"Not interested." She responded and tried to step around him.

He moved faster than a speeding bullet and grabbed her. "No you don't darl'n" he leaned down and sniffed her neck. "Oh you smell divine; I think I will have a little fun with you before I devour you."

Bella gasped at the coldness of his hands and even his clothed body felt frigid. When he pulled her close she could see his face clearly and she realised this was no normal man when she saw his burgundy eyes, Bella instinctively knew that she was trapped in the arms of an animalistic killer. She could feel his strength and even though she had done self-defence classes she knew by the fact he wasn't even moving when she was trying to push him away there was no point in hurting herself more.

He began to lick her neck and Bella could not stop shaking with fear, she was so scared she couldn't even scream or move. The feeling of him touching her was the worst experience of her life. She knew she was going to die that night and she really hoped he killed her fast. Her heart was thumping so fast she didn't notice that they had company.

The predator stopped his assault and looked around. "You are one lucky little girl, I hope to get to taste you again soon darl'n." then he disappeared. She slid down the tree he had her pressed against and her butt hit the ground she opened her eyes and screamed.

Before her stood two humongous wolves they were the size of horses. They were staring at her with huge brown eyes. One wolf was staring at Bella as if she was the most important thing in its whole world while the other was looking between Bella and the wolf and he looked like he was laughing with his tongue hanging out and his body was shaking.

Bella closed her eyes and opened them again and the two wolves were still there. She sat at the base of the tree and stared at the Russet coloured wolf just as it stared at her. She then turned and looked at the black and grey wolf to see him looking between them both, something about their behaviour seemed very human to Bella and also very familiar. Both sets of eyes looked familiar to her but the Russet wolf's eyes felt part of her they actually made her feel like she was home, like she belonged. Bella never had that feeling before, the closest she ever got to that was making mud pies with Jake when they were kids.

The eyes were so human like a how could such a huge animal look so human. She shook her head and who was that creep that molested her, he did not seem very human to here either particularly his temperature his eyes and of course not to forget his strength. How ridiculous was it that she saw these wolves to be more human than the human that had just attacked her.

A few minutes later the wolf was still staring at her when she luckily had regained her voice, "Thanks guys you saved me." They nodded their heads at her and at that moment Bella realised that they were human and the other creep was not he was one of the Cold Ones from their legends, she always romanticised that those legends could be real but now she was pretty sure they were. She had been saved from a cold one by the protectors of La Push and just like that she knew who the protectors were, they were Sam's gang, they acted differently because of their ability to channel their spirit wolf and the need to protect us all. So she tried to figure out who the wolves were in front of her. She knew those eyes and the only person's eyes she ever really looked at from that gang was Jakes. Jake was the wolf in front of her, of that she was really sure.

She slowly stood up using the tree for support, "Well Jacob Black thanks for the protection but I am going to go home now."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer.I own nothing but my imagination and a dog who won't stop barking at birds…stupid animal!_

_:_

Chapter 2

:

NO!

:

_She slowly stood up using the tree for support, "Well Jacob Black thanks for the protection but I am going to go home now." _

She turned and began to walk on home tripping over the vegetation. She made it back to her house in around 20 minutes she climbed the stairs to her bathroom and ripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower she turned the tap to the hottest she could stand. She washed her hair at least four times and scrubbed her skin until it was raw. She eventually got out when the water cooled.

She wrapped herself in towels and padded into her bedroom or her refuge as she liked to call it, only she entered this room it was her oasis, on one wall she had all the photos of her childhood with her and Jake with his family and on the other side she had photos of the same locations but no people in them, just empty scenes. She did this to remind herself on a daily basis that people were fickle and they would get bored and leave her, the person she could trust was herself. She has not seen or heard from her mother since she left Phoenix for that fateful last visit to her father. She refused to go to Phoenix and her mother never bothered to come here or even phone her. Bella was not too upset by this it's not like she was ever in her mother's life even when she lived with her. She was not even in her father's life even though she lived in the same house as him.

She dressed in a par of yoga pants and a loose sweatshirt; she went downstairs to make herself some tea as she felt she needed to drink something warm and sweet before shock set in. She was a little freaked that she was being so accepting of the legends, and she wondered what the wolves would think of her knowing their secret, she was sure she would have a visit before the night was out. As if on cue there was a knock on her door. She stood up from the table and wiped her damp palms on her trousers. She went to the door and opened it to find a frozen faced Sam Uley.

"Yes Sam what can I do for you?" She asked politely, Bella was always polite even when she hated you.

"Can I speak to you Bella?" He asked with a twitch to his jaw muscle.

"Of course come in." She invited opening the door to let him in. He followed her into the kitchen Bella sat down at the table. "There is tea in the pot if you would like some." She offered. "There are mugs in the counter over there help yourself."

Sam refused and just stood staring at Bella looking slightly confused he asked her why she was taking everything so calmly, did she know what had happened today.

Bella nodded "I was attacked by a vampire and was saved by the Protectors of La Push."

Sam stood looking at here and started to get a little angry. "How did you know, how long have you known and who told you."

"I figured it out when I realised what was licking me and that the wolves that were looking at me were more human looking than the thing that was holding Me." she stated calmly. "I know the legends better than most Sam, I can read and speak Quileute perfectly so I have actually read the Quileute versions and they give a little more detail than the translated text."

Sam nodded his head. "I just don't understand how you are so calm."

Bella shrugged. "I don't react to things very often Sam, I am sure you have been told all about me by others."

"I hear that you don't trust people and have been let down by family and close friends." Sam stated as he sat down at the table, showing signs of relaxing.

"No Sam I just don't need people in my life, I am happy to keep to myself." Bella frowned this is probably the most conversation she has had since she was a child.

"Bella we would like you to come down to meet the pack and the other imprints tomorrow night we are having a bonfire to celebrate killing that leech that attacked you." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh no thanks Sam I already have plans." Bella smiled as she walked to the door and opened it, indicating their conversation was over.

"Bella he really regrets what happened, he was only a stupid child at the time, when are you going to stop punishing him?" Sam stopped before walking out the door. "When are you going to stop punishing everyone for your parent's mistakes?"

"Thank you Sam for your invite and your pearls of wisdom, have a nice day now." She sated as she motioned him out the door. "Please don't concern yourself with my problems; I really am not your concern."

As Sam stepped through the door he stopped and looked at Bella with a small smirk. "That's where you are wrong Bella, you are completely my concern now and you will be while I am still Alpha."

"And why is that Mr Alpha?" Bella quipped.

"You are now part of the pack, I will pick you up at 7pm, and you need to be there you are now at risk Bella as you know the secrets of the supernatural." Sam stated.

"Thank you but I must decline." Bella went to close the door.

"Bella there is something you need to know about wolves, we can smell better than most dogs, so no matter where you are I will find you at 7pm and I will bring you to the bonfire kicking and screaming. So I will see you then." He walked down the drive leaving Bella speechless.

True to form Sam arrived at her house at 7pm the next night. Bella opened the door folded her arms and said that she really would prefer not to go. Sam laughed and told her she could walk or he would carry her. Bella just burst out laughing, for some reason she really liked Sam even though he was an arrogant shit. Maybe it was because he spoke to her most people didn't bother these days. That's the way she wanted it but it was nice to have someone who challenged her.

They drove down to the beach and Sam walked her down to a secluded part were a group over giant boys had already started a bonfire, there were only three girls there, and they were all sitting at the fire eating hot dogs. Over the other side were at least six Wolves they were all huge and had the bodies fit for the Gods.

The elders of the tribe were there also and they sat looking at her, Billy Black looked with a sad smile on his face. She wanted to smile back she had loved Billy and Sarah so much nearly more than her own parents but she will never forgive them. She would never forget about someone she loved, how could they? Everyone had explained to her a hundred times what happened but she still felt raw. She knew it was really Jake she was mad at, not just for leaving her in the woods but the way he had treated her for the whole month she had been there. She couldn't understand what was going on and now she really didn't care. The Bella Swan that loved Jake Black died in the forest that day.

Sam directed her over to the girls and introduced her to Kim, Leah and Rachel who was Jakes sister. She politely said hello to the girls and not looking directly at Rachel they had never got on when they were kids, Bella was quiet and the twins were bitches to her, but hey at least they didn't pretend to love her, so she had to give them kudos for that. She could see things had not changed as Rachel was there giving her the fish eye. Bella was not a mouse anymore and would very easily confront Rachel but she chose not to for the moment but any more dirty looks and she may not be able to help herself.

Leah and Kim tried some chit chat and Bella quietly responded but she really did not want to be there and why did these people suddenly want to be her friend? After a few minutes Billy started speaking, he retold the legends of the spirit wolves, Bella refrained from correcting him on a few points he was the chief of the tribe so she presumed she should show some respect in public. When he finished that legend he then went on to the legends about imprinting and one true love. She realised that he was telling them that the wolf will find his soulmate with one look and that is it for them, nobody else matters.

Billy then looked directly at Bella and told her how proud he was that she knew her legends so well that she recognised our wolves for what they were and that they had not scared her. Billy then let out a bombshell he informed Bella that she was now a member of the pack. Bella thanked him but told him she had no interest in being a member of his pack, she would happily keep their secret and if she saw any sparkly creeps she would inform them as soon as possible but she was not joining any pack. Billy shook his head and told her that the spirits had spoken, that Isabella Marie Swan was now a wolf's Imprint and therefore according to pack law she was part of the pack. Everyone noticed a change in her demeanour. She stood up from the log she was sitting on, and looked around the group of boys and when she looked directly into Jakes eyes she knew it was him and she was livid.

The roar she let out even scared the wolves. "How dare you? How dare you try and ruin my life again you little prick and I can tell you all I do not accept this imprint, I know I have a choice I have read the full legends and I choose NO!"

Jake physically shrunk when she rejected him; he started to shake "Bella." He whispered begging for her to listen to him.

"No!" she stated loudly "I am not listening to anymore."

"Oh would you get over yourself!" Rachel screeched. "He was a nine year old, what he did was stupid but he was only a child and for crying out loud you were like his annoying shadow you just followed him around like a lost puppy that is why he dumped you in the forest nobody could stand you for any length of time you were so pathetic, and still are apparently."

Bella sure was no shirking violet anymore she raised her hand and slapped Rachel right across her face. "How dare you speak to me like that, you may have got away with it when I was eight but I sure as hell am not putting up with that shit now, yeah I loved him and followed him everywhere because I thought he was my friend, he told me he was and that he loved me too. I had many secrets back then Rachel and Jake knew about them and knowing my life he chose to do the most hurtful things to me basically doing the same thing as my family had. So don't you give me lip about his age, I was an eight year old girl suffering abuse from my mother's boyfriend and my best friend who promised to help me be strong enough to tell Billy and Sarah started ignoring me the day after I told him because those two fuckers over there did not like him spending time with me and they were more important. So get off your soap box and go find your twin."

Bella stomped away from the bonfire and began to walk towards home. She was mentally kicking herself for getting upset and letting her dirty laundry out in the open. She was also fighting tears she would not let the bastards make her cry. She had not cried in eight years she was not going to start now.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a garden that is completely waterlogged…..anyone got a spare Ark we could use? Noah is not returning my calls!_

_:  
><em>

Chapter 3

:

Home

:

There was complete silence after Bella left the bonfire. Everyone was speechless; Billy got his voice back faster than the others. "Jacob Ephraim Black explain to me what Bella meant by her statement."

"What part?" Jake whispered, he was in physically pain, and he was practically in a foetal position on the ground. No one knew the consequences of refusing an imprint, there is hope that they will just feel some pain but will recover completely, but he will be destined to be alone for the rest of his life as he will never be able to love anyone else. The wolves knew that with or without the imprint that is how Jake felt about Bella anyway.

There were stories of Wolves who were not able to take the desolation of a rebuked imprint, they at first were unable to phase any more as the pain was worse in their wolf form but after a few months they wasted away until eventually they were no more. These were very old legends written in the very old Quileute language that only a few could understand so the stories were vague and it was not clear whether they meant that the wolf died, or the man died as well.

"We tried to talk to you about this before Jacob but you were too young and upset to explain correctly but to resolve this fast before there are serious consequences we need to know exactly what happened and why it happened." Billy spoke firmly.

Quil and Embry sat Jake up properly and were practically holding him in place. He was rocking back and forth like a child who had been through a trauma of some description. All eyes were on Jake, he spoke shakily about how he loved Bella's visits when he was younger and how sad he always felt when she disappeared, they never got to say goodbye so he had taken to always giving her a hug goodbye when she left each evening in case she was gone the next day. When he started to talk about that visit that caused her to change he began to cry big fat snotty tears as if he was nine years of age all over again.

He related how he knew she was coming to visit a few days before and he was so excited to see her. Everyone thought of her as a mouse but when it was just the two of them they had so much fun, she talked a mile a minute about cool things like what the desert smelled like, and what a cactus looked like in the sun, and what Mexican food tasted like, and how pretty the lizards were when they sat on rocks in the sun. She could climb trees and swim as fast as him and never cried when she fell down like all the other girls.

But that morning when she arrived he opened the door and looked at her and felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He didn't understand why he felt so funny or why he wanted to touch her hair or why he thought her smile was special. His stomach would not stop swirling and he really thought he would be sick. They spent the day on the beach and she didn't seem to be happy and he was worried it was his fault so he kept asking her what was wrong eventually she told him a few things that her mom's boyfriend had done to her. He got really angry as he knew that they were wrong. She began to cry and he was freaked he had made her cry because he had never seen her cry before. He just cuddled her like his Mom did when he was sad and eventually she stopped. He asked her what her mom thought and she admitted her mom didn't know as she was scared to tell her in case her mom was angry with her. Jacob knew this was wrong and told her she had to tell an adult as he may hurt her the next time he wanted to punish her. Bella just cried and said she didn't want to go back. Jake thought if his mom and dad knew they could help, Bella was scared to tell them but she promised that she would try to tell them if he helped her.

After that she seemed in better form but Jake got very uncomfortable with his feelings he didn't understand his anger towards this faceless man or why he wanted to pick Bella up and run away just he two of them were no one could find them. That evening after Bella went home Quil and Embry visited and he got a hard time from them both, but worse from Embry, basically Embry hated Bella and refused to spend any time in her presence. Quil didn't mind Bella she hardly spoke when he was around but he was sick of Jake and his constant Bella Bella Bella…. Quil thought that Jake must fancy Bella he talked about her so much, and next they will be kissing eww. This scared the living crap out of Jake, there is no way that was going to happen to him. He just felt sick today that's all, in fact maybe it's true maybe girls do have cooties and that is why he was sick.

The next day Bella came to visit and Jake felt sick again when he saw her and this time he realised the flip flops in his tummy were the same as the ones he got on Christmas morning waiting for his presents, and then it dawned on him that he really did like her but what would he do? He was nearly ten and he couldn't get married at 10. His mommy would be upset, he was so confused and then realised he couldn't look at Bella without going red. He felt something he never felt before he felt shy! And embarrassed and scared all at the same time, no wonder his tummy was upset. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and hold her and smell her beautiful scent, she always smelt of flowers, not those smelly flowers you buy in shops the beautiful fresh scent from the wildflowers you find in the forest. But he got so embarrassed when he accidently brushed her arm that he ran, and he kept on running until he reached Quils house. When he got there he tried to explain to his friends that he felt funny around Bella and they laughed at him and then Embry told him that he shouldn't spend time with her if she made him sick.

Jake was in a lot of trouble when he went home that evening, his mom gave him quite an earful about being rude and running off on Bella. He lied and told her he forgot something at Quils and he just got distracted. The next day when Bella came back Jake knew he had to keep his distance he didn't know how long she would be here and he knew it was going to hurt more when she left and then if she left he would have no friends as they wouldn't play with him anymore but he preferred to play with her. But if he couldn't look at her and got too embarrassed to make proper sentences how could they play together. But his mom told him he could not leave the house without Bella, without his Bells. So he stupidly thought that he could leave her just outside of Quils house at the big tree for the couple of hours he had to be at Quils so they didn't laugh at him about Bella. Bella never complained, never said anything after the first morning, she would just walk with him saying nothing and walking over to the tree without as much as a look. He would walk a bit further and hide behind another tree and watch her for hours, he only ever went to Quils once or twice he normally sat and watched her hidden so she couldn't see him. She looked quite happy she always seemed to have a book with her so she would sit there reading looking pretty, he presumed she preferred this than spending time with him.

He will never forget that horrible day, it burnt into his memory, they went to the tree as normal and he went to his hiding place but after a few minutes he heard Quil's voice and knew the boys were looking for him so he quickly ran to meet them in case they said anything to Bella. When he got there it seems that Quils mom had phoned Jakes mom about a Barbeque and his mom said he had to go because she was going to go shopping with the twins. Jake didn't want to go but he followed his friends planning on getting away as soon as possible. It took him a couple of hours but he got away and went to get Bella but when he got there she was nowhere in sight, he presumed she had got sick of waiting and left. He never thought to look around the other side of the big tree and maybe if he had the worse day of his life may not have happened. By the time he finished his story the girls also had tears running down their faces.

"Jake, I'm sorry I never hated her, I just hated that you were obsessed by her and my mom was obsessed by her Dad. I thought if she started hanging out with us I would lose my mom to her as well." Embry ran his hand through his hair. "I am so sorry for the hand I had in this mess and I will apologise to Bella also, I had no idea the consequences of my behaviour back then."

"What am I going to do? I have tried for seven years to apologise and make amends but I broke her that day and I don't know how to put her back together." Jake whimpered. "I have loved her all my life; this imprint is nothing but an extra layer of my feelings. I have spent so long watching out for her, living in the shadows protecting her from afar, it just kills me I will have to watch her move on with her life and maybe find someone who deserves her love, watch her have the family I know she deserves and wants without me."

"All is not lost Jake we will talk to her; she must feel the pull too. You would not have imprinted if you were not destined to be together, if you were not soul mates." Sam spoke with authority.

"That's easy for you to say, your imprint doesn't hate you." Jake whispered.

"I don't hate you." A voice spoke from the tree line. All the wolves jumped to their feet, how did they not hear her return? Why did they not smell her?

"I have to say boys, you are all very easily preoccupied, Sam I think they need more training." Bella stated clearly as she walked back out of the forest towards the wolves. Sam just smiled, he knew she was there the whole time but she was right his boys were too easily distracted, they would need to work on that, in battle the pain of one wolf could not cause the others to lose focus. It would be catastrophic.

Bella walked slowly but purposefully towards Jake, when she got to him she knelt down and gazed at him, he had his eyes closed and his body was hunched over, he looked like he was waiting for a final blow. Bella reached her hand up and rubbed his cheek gently. "I never understood why you did it, that's what haunted me, I didn't care about my dad, or even my mom or her boyfriend, all I ever cared about was you and your parents, I always felt more part of your family than I did my own, well apart from the twins they were complete bitches but they were like that to you as well so it made me feel like I had sisters."

Jake looked up and realised that Bella had tears rolling down her face also. "Jake I never stopped loving you either I just couldn't take the chance of you hurting me again because I don't think I would survive if you squished my heart a second time." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her to him and placed her on his lap and held her as close and tight as he could but still allowing her enough room for oxygen. She brought her mouth up and he bent his head down to hers and they kissed gently at first and then it got more and more passionate, it was all lips and teeth and tongues, it was a first for both of them and it would be the first of many things they would share and experience together. They both were oblivious to others around them until cold sea water was dumped on their heads by none other than Quil. Everyone around the bonfire was laughing and smiling. Bella and Jake just smiled and finally Bella felt like she was home.

* * *

><p>The End...may continue at a much later date but for now ...<p> 


End file.
